Danger Squad
by OG7
Summary: A story of mutant teen adventurers brought together to battle evil but theres a secret behind them coming together and each team member. Mostly my interpetation of XMen covers with new characters and starting from 1.


#1 Against All Odds Pt. 1 of 5

Starring: Prof. Uno, Factor- Joseph Burges, Burst- Yuan Ju, Pixie- Lita Gonzales, Thunderfist- Hugo Blitzkrieg, Doctor- Jude Church (All Danger Squad)

Mysterious Shadow

Yuan's Mom and Dad

Three Voices

Simulation Gangster's

Guy in Green Hoodie

Guys in Black Van

A car pulled up to a mansion on 212 Cherry Grove Road. A young Chinese girl in a traditional schoolgirl outfit got out of the car lugging a huge suitcase in both of her hands. "_The beginning of a new life" _she thought as the car sped off behind her upended her skirt on this warm summer day. "_Why did mom and dad drive off so fast? Hum, maybe it was because they didn't want to feel the hurt of leaving me_," thought the girl as she walked up the pathway towards the huge wooden doors of the mansion a thought flashed through her mind but quickly disappered for as soon as she was about to knock on the door it flew open and a black boy with a low fade leaped down from the inside raftors and greeted her. "_Wow_" she thought "You're Yuan right?" asked the boy. She had a notion to ask him how he was able to do that but it soon became apparent when a metal coil wrapped around his wrist retracted into his forearm. She was awed for a second while the boy nervously tiddled with his coils before repeating his question to which she replied "Yeah and who are you?" "I'm Factor… I mean Joseph but you can call me Joe" replied the boy while scratching his head and giving an unsure smile. "Konnichiwa" Yuan greeted with a huge grin. "Yeah" Joe said unsure and welcomed her in. As she entered the enormous room all that entered her eye was perpetual darkness with a small focus of light coming from a point far across the room as her thoughts wandered a voice echoed Hola from across the room and she suddenly looked up to see bright white, yellow, and pink floating across the darkness toward her. As the bright colors floated toward her she could hear buzzing wings like a huge flie stuck in her ear. She could only wonder what was coming toward but if based on the other student Joe she was probably also odd looking. As her expectations of this new person were well put together in her mind beforehand beautiful flowing blonde tresses appeared before the actual person. She could only imagine what kinda honeybee person this was when the girl floating just infront of her making her crane her neck to get a good view of the girl. "Hola mis amigo" annouced the girl with a certain air to herself. The girl had tanned brown skin like an oak beautiful blonde tresses which were most defintely dyed, wearing a white sunhat which looked like it belonged to some snooty heiress on a vacation at the beach, with black versace specs with glowing yellow eyes which she thought were contacts beneath them, she had the face of an angel but a smug smile was across her face, wearing a yellow and white gucci jacket with a trimmed fur collar and a white tanktop with no handles that revealed her trim waistline and bellybutton with cut abs, she wore hip hugger jeans that stuck to her trim waist with yellow heels that completed her outfit making her look like a spanish supermodel but her only fault was her four insectoid wings which stuck out her backside whish guessed she had to make cuts in her outfits to make room for but the girl obviously tried to make it seem she was above others. "Oh why, just another peasant like the rest I thought you were someone important to talk to," said the girl very snooty. "That wasn't nice of you at all you should treat others with respect honeybee," said Yuan with a bit of a stutter in her voice that indicted her feeling of inferiority and sadness to the rich looking mutant girl. "It's Lita and it's best you learn it miho" said the girl and snapped her fingers in a very haughty way while floating down to the ground to knowingly intimidate Yuan furthur with her prescense while another looked on in disgust mummuring "Dummkopf gastarbeiter". Just then a boy with a tall stack of blonde hair walked up behind Lita and starting combing his hair up." Don't be bothered by this snotty bitch ja for she just misses her ubermensch" said the boy continuing to comb his hair and wearing tight black leather pants, boots, a tight leather top which cut off before the belly button and his blond hair styled up as a noticely angered Lita looked at him hard through her Versace glasses. "Back up peasant your ruining my versace specs" shouted Lita taking her obvious frustations out on timid Yuan and rubbed her glasses on Yuan's shirt making Yuan back up shocked the girls arrogance. Hugo seeing this display decided to get back at her with a vicious remark which had going since he had a arrived at the mansion with her. "You know you took them off to see Hugo's beautiful face up close ja," said the boy feeling through his hair with a smirk on his face as the obviously flustered Lita screeched. "You gay pig miho!" Yuan decided to leave before the argument got any worst then it was already so she quickly took off from the two arguing divas and flew up the flight of stairs but as she rummaged through the halls and doorways all she found was oddly empty rooms and nobody around. As she wondered she heard a warm apparently British sounding voice from around the bend in the hallway he asked "Are you lost lass could I would kindly offer my assistance to a damsel in distress" "I kinda am" replied Yuan in her tender voice as she thought about how much of a gentleman the voice seemed to be as their wasn't many in this house but why wouldn't he show himself was he some kind of phantom but she quickly dismissed the thought when the gentleman rounded the corner with unkempt black hair with a few grey hairs showing he was getting up in years, muttonchops which were a throwback of 19th century England and a mustache, he wore a button up dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, khakis and dress shoes with his 19th century spectacles hanging off his nose. "Let me show you to your room then Yuan right" said the kind gentleman "Yeah, how did you know?" asked Yuan immediately puzzled by his knowledge. "I guess it's my business to know the younger students at the academy," said the kind British gentlemen "My name's Jude, local doctor and part time teacher" said the kind man. They talked along the whole way to her room and she was taking a liking to him over everyone else at this school. "Here you go young miss I hope to see you later" said Jude and left the room. She then immediately felt sleep fall over her even with her eventful day and laid down on her comfy pillows and covers and fell asleep.

Joseph was tinkering with another one of his inventions trying to distance from the fuss Lita and Hugo could make through the halls wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with white linings, with an earring in his ear and black and white Air Force Ones on his feet. He had been told by Uno that he was in charge of this team of mutants they were supposed to prove mutants could also be heroes and not a stain on society. Why would waste their money to gather a team like this, what was the point, what was he hoping to accomplish maybe some kinda of world peace. Sometimes he wondered how he was supposed to lead such a dysfunctional team when the alarm sounded. He instinctively knew that it was time for action and rushed to get everyone else on the team but soon as he entered the main hall he found the squad all there. "Don't worry I got them" said Jude standing with Lita, Yuan, and Hugo in front of him. Yuan yawning and Hugo and Lita standing with the arms crossed apart from each other. "We got a meeting with the Professor" explained Joseph in a stern tone and pressed a red button on a bust of a roman leader maybe Caligua sending the floor the group was standing on into the ground while another piece of floor covered the hole they went down. All the others awed except him and Jude as they rode down the smooth floor elevator. Once they stopped a door whooshed open behind them and a voice stated welcome. They all turned around to find an old bald guy with goggles on and an a sparkling white lab coat. "This is the base of your operations which I call sector H" said the old man "Who are you?" asked Lita impatient to know what she was doing here. "Well, you can call me Doctor Uno and I am the creator of Danger Squad" said the old man "What you got for us now chief?" asked Joseph trying to stop more confusion from starting but also himself confused by Uno who seemed calm but stern. "Well, from what I've heard a new group is on the rise in the north that convinces urban mutants that the only way they can make their life better is by crime." Explained Prof. Uno "Will this be an undercover mission?" asked Hugo getting exicted at the idea of sneaking around or being a superhero in general. "No, just take out the leader so that organization will fall after him" explained Prof. Uno "I can handle this by myself why do I need these dumkoffs?" asked Hugo cockily "Remember Hugo this is a team effort now time to assign specially designed code names for the each of you" replied Prof. Uno in his stern manner "Give us are nicknames sensei" said Yuan in an exicted state "Sensei ah please chica" retorted Lita who was met by a shut up look from Joseph who was wondering wheter Yuan was Japanese or Chinese. "The nicknames are, Joseph is the Factor because he's the main factor in the team, Yuan is a Burst of happiness, Lita is a delicate beautiful Pixie, Hugo is the boy with the Thunderfist, and Jude is the wise lifesaving Doctor." Explained Prof. Uno "Do you need any further explanation?" asked Prof. Uno "No, I understand I can explain it to the rest of them" replied Joseph and turned to leave through the way he came in his team following him out.

In the Battle Room

"Move!" yelled Factor as guys in green hoodies fired off machine guns at Danger Squad. "Alpha Variation 1!" yelled Factor with Hugo saying to himself "To easy". A metallic whip came out of Factor's wrist and hooked on to a pole high up in the artificial skyline and he was immediately yanked up out of Hugos' sight. "Fuck Alpha Variation 1!" yelled Hugo and rushed forward. "No, Thunderfist!" yelled Factor from the sky and let go of his grip on the ceiling and started falling to the ground as Thunderfist's charged up one hand with lightning that he felt natural using except for a tingly and jumped into the air preparing to launch an electric shockwave until out of nowhere a laser shot hit him dead in the chest knocking him to the ground unconsious. Right before he was shot he shouted SCHIESSE! (shit). "Alpha Variation 2!" yelled Joe during his descent. He then landed gracefully then flipping over to a gunarm quickly disarmed him with a quick movement and sweep kicked another giving Doctor enough time to move in and slice through several more gunmen with his mitchondrian powered hand blades with a bestial rage that didn't befit his character while Pixie flew in and scooped up Thunderfist shouted her displeasure during the whole experiance. "_This almost went wrong thanks to that idiot_" thought Factor as he kicked a huge thug into the wall and then started gracefully moving into the mob with his superhuman agility, his then charged his internal power until he felt flow into his appendages and appear outwardly in his feet and fist fist and he then started spinning in a circle knocking everyone down with his concussive powered fist while Burst using her power of power manipulation came on the scene and absorbed some of his energies and created a sonic shockwave with her voice taking out the rest of the mob. The simulation ended and Hugo started to wearily come to. As he got up he saw the rest of the team except Lita turning their back on him. "What happened Lipchein?" asked Hugo drowsily "You're a dumb baboon chico" retorted Lita with a hint of sentiment in her voice and turned her back on him. "_Forget them and I don't need this kind of trouble_" thought Hugo and laid on the floor for a minute resting his spinning head.

Hanger

When the rest of the team were boarding the jet, Lita turned around to see Hugo with his arms crossed leaning on the wall. "Hugo aren't you coming?" asked Lita "I'm quitting" retorted Hugo in a trying to be tough demeanor "Why?" asked Lita almost sounding sentimental. "This team needs to find someone else to rag on but I knew you felt something for old Hugo" said Hugo with a distinct cockiness. "Fuck you Hugo" retorted Lita enraged she walked to the jet not giving Hugo another passing glance. The jet's engines fired up and took off as the pavement of the driveway mechanically lifted allowing room for the plane to leave the underground hanger, Hugo watched them pull out of the hanger and as soon as they had launched off with a deafing sonic boom he turned around and left the room.

Danger Cruiser

"It was sad how we left Hugo behind," said Yuan with sentiment in her voice. "His choice not mine" replied Joe sternly trying cover his own feeling of leaving the little twerp behind. Lita was sitting in the chair next to Yuan with her arms around her legs, which she had pulled in the chair in a grieving woman eating ice cream position. "To me all he does is cause problems," said Joe in a stern manner which surprised the rest of the team with his insensitive view. "Don't talk about him like that chico" retorted Lita in a protective manner. "I didn't know you had something for Hugo, Lita" replied Joe jokingly. "I don't, I mean, no stop playing chico that self-loving bastard," said Lita stuttering to get the words out. "_Kids_" thought Jude as he flew them to their destination of New York. "I wish I had a boyfriend," thought Yuan aloud. "I hope that wasn't a joke Yuan," retorted Lita as she gave her Yuan a piercing stare which Yuan was surprised that Lita heard her but quickly replied by saying "No, I was just thinking if I had a boyfriend not that Hugo was yours" said Yuan trying to sound like she didn't just insult her. "Fuck you Yuan" said Lita and turned the chair away from Yuan. "I just messed up didn't I Joe?" asked Yuan who was sitting behind Joe. He turned around to her and whispered "She likes him she just doesn't know it yet so don't be ashamed to make comments like that". Lita had turned around to hear what he said but Yuan just gave her a big smile as Joe turned around. "_Who knew Joe was so nice_," thought Yuan as her thoughts raced about having a boyfriend and picking between Jude and Joe maybe Hugo nah. The rest of the way they were quiet each having their own thoughts of what transpired on concentrated on piloting.

Danger Mansion, 212 Cherry Grove Road

Hugo was lounging around the mansion watching Beavis & Butthead while eating pizza when he heard footsteps from the floor. "_What could that be_" thought Hugo and stuck his ear to the floor trying to catch the faint sound of what it could be. "Be careful with that the General needs a presentation," said a person. "You're the clumsy one trying to drag me down with you," said another. "Gentleman we'll get this done in no time" said a familiar voice "How about your secret weapon against the X-Men "Danger Squad" a person said mockingly. "Yes, I do say getting a team of mutants together was a mistake but making me into the ultimate bio weapon will solve all that" said the familiar voice with a certain air of evil. "_What the hell is going on I've got to warn the others damn goverment conspiricies_" thought Hugo and ran for the garage grabbing his uniform along the way. He then hopped on the team motorcycle, revved up the engine and drove down the street remembering his team was headed for New York.

Bronx, New York, New York

"Everyone in their regular outfits?" asked Jude "Yeah" replied Joe answering for the whole team. "Are outfits will probably get us noticed out here" said Joe noticing how goofy the regular uniforms were. A guy in a green hoodie ran by and was gunned down by a black van. "Oh god" yelped the team except Joe and Jude who had seen this kind of violence before. "_Another day in the streets_" thought Joe and walked off leaving the women terrified and Jude the only one to comfort both. "_I'll deal with whoever started this violence personally_" thought Joe and used a metal coil to zipline out of sight. The rest of the team continued forward in silence. Joe knew only one person could convince mutants like him to work for the set and that was "_Persona!_"

Richmond, Virginia

"_It's so easy to hate America from afar but up close it's so easy to see why they love it so much_," thought Hugo as he drove down the super highway. "_I wonder what the rest will think when I tell them they were a failed experiment to fight das Iraqis_" thought Hugo as he continued to zip down the highway with the wind blowing through his geled up hair and cars honking at him as he zigzaged through traffic. "_Ah, reminds me of the Autobahn_," thought Hugo as continued to wizz pass traffic.

Bronx, New York, New York

Joe stood on a pole with his arms crossed looking at a building in front of him with intent. "He's in," thought Joe and ziplined onto a pole on a nearby building then he launched himself to the side of the building he was staring at. He then crawled up the side of the building and climbed through the open window. "I was expecting you," said a smooth voice that pierced the shadows. "Persona stop hiding from me" yelled Joe echoed through the dark corners of the office. "Let me turn on the light then" said the voice with a slow drawl and lights suddenly sparked to life blinding Joe for a second before he focused his vision on a black and brown blur. A black guy with a neatly tied ponytail, dark glasses, and a black business suit was sitting at the desk very calm. "Get up it's time we had a talk unc" said Joe with a demanding nature. "Yes, it's best we do have a financial talk," said Persona still very calm. "It's no time to bring up money right now let's talk about what your doing with the X's set king" said Joe still in a stern tone of voice. "Yes my best agent, my right hand man why did you leave the X's after all the money I put in you," asked Persona still calm with no expression on his face of either anger or gladness. "Tell me your not starting another mutant X Guerrilla Unit?" asked Joe "No, but let's answer this question did I not spend millions to give you powers beyond your imagination?" asked Persona still very calm almost monotone. "You did but how bout the mutants your taking from the ghetto for your own personal gain?" asked Joe "Then you left without paying the bill to be some kind of hero" said Persona starting to inch out of his seat. Joe started to inch back from Persona. "You belong to me Joe for life cause not even Trump's millions could pay off your bill" said Persona and raised his hand toward Joe and an invisible force lifted him and threw him toward the wall. "Since you betrayed me there's no trust left in this relationship your nothing to me now" said Persona and threw him out the closet window with powerful telekinetic powers making it shatter on impact. "Goodbye old friend" said Persona as he turned around to walk back as Joe plummeted from the 70th floor to his doom.

Below X Central

"What a weak group of mutants" said a shadow that stood in an alley behind Doctor, Pixie, and Burst.


End file.
